


Teach Me

by Quackyeon



Series: Pack Values [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 3somes, ABO dynamics, Found Family, Heat Cycles, M/M, Mating, Pack, Packs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Lessons, heat - Freeform, jongdae is shy, some of these boys do not act like their secondary gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Jongdae is an alpha in alpha heaven and yet he is too nervous to tell them he was inexperienced.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Everyone, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae| Chen/ Wu Yi Fan| Kris/ Lu Han
Series: Pack Values [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally for EXZOO but I was autodropped, so I decided because I was essentially almost done that I would finish my fic. 
> 
> Thank you to literally everyone who listened to me whine about all of this mess, and I do hope that as a reader you will love it as much as I do. 
> 
> (also maybe look out for a Baekyeol spin off)

Jongdae was an alpha, in alpha heaven, he lived in a dorm full of omegas and betas who almost always appeared to be horny. Jongdae, however, was not in heaven, he was a virgin and was trying his best to ignore the amount of sex going on in the dorm. He loved them all, yes, and he would want to have sex with them, but he just wasn't entirely sure how to go about it. Well, he watched porn - and he'd seen them fucking each other plenty, but he didn't even know how to go about it all. 

Tao was sat at the breakfast bar in the dorm when Jongdae came in, this was one of the very few times Jongdae had seen Tao recently where he hadn't been in some way connected to Sehun - which he understood was because the other had gone into heat. Tao was drinking a smoothie and took a slow breath, "Dae, how do you endure your ruts?" He said with a small pout, "I mean you never ask us to help - and any of us would give you a hand." 

"Tao." Jongdae said, placing his bowl on the breakfast bar, "I just, look after myself." 

"Do you like girls? Is that what it is?" Tao pouted even more, "I mean, even the other omegas ask me to help with their heats. I'm very good." 

"Zitao." Jongdae said with a sigh, "I am sure you're very good, I can see the others really enjoy spending time with you." 

"So you like girls?" 

"No-" 

"So you don't like me? Is it because I'm taller than you? Is it because I call Sehun my boyfriend? Because we are, but I mean he was fucking Jongin when I saw him earlier, so really it's fine." Jongdae had seen them fucking when he walked into the bathroom, and it was hot, but it made him feel even more insecure, everyone in the dorm had so much more experience than his 0. "We trust each other, and all of the people in the dorm, it's like not a big deal, and he'd get it, you're an alpha." He pouted even more, "The other omegas also want you, so do the betas, is there really not one of us who's your type? I mean there is something for everyone's type." Although Jongdae was pretty sure that everyone's type in the dorm was everyone else in the dorm - including himself. He'd had his fair share of wet dreams about the others. 

"Tao, it's not that, you're pretty, all of you are hot and it's hard when you're in heat and I know you guys must feel like I don't care for any of you." Tao was still sulking. Jongdae sighed and decided to bite the bullet, "I've just not ever been with someone. Okay? And I don't know how and I have no experience and all of you are like sex experts, sexperts." 

Tao's mouth made a little 'o' shape and he nodded, "I mean you're an alpha, you were literally made to take me over this breakfast bar." He said with a small shrug, "and you have nothing to be ashamed of, or nervous about. We all learn and the positive about living with 'sexperts' is we can show you the best things about sex."

"Tao, please, don't tell anyone." Jongdae really didn't want them to know that he was an inexperienced alpha. Not that he thought the idea of them thinking he just didn't like them, or their scents, was much better. "I don't want them to laugh at me." 

"Why would they laugh at you?" Tao eyed him, "I didn't laugh at you. We love you Dae," he got up and had walked over to the alpha. "You're our small but so perfect alpha." He lent to give Jongdae a soft kiss. "Just tell me who you want to be your first and I'll get them for you." 

"I told you not to tell anyone?" 

"Are you going to alpha command me?" Tao said with a little smirk, "because I know that telling the others is the best thing to do." He moved kissing the other again, "c'mon don't you want someone to help you? Have you ever knotted?" He teased, "I haven't had a knot in such a long time Dae, you're so mean keeping yours from us." 

Jongdae couldn't help the way his own body reacted, a needy omega was the weakness of an alpha, but it didn't help that Tao was gorgeous, that he smelled of fresh apple and Jongdae knew he was already reacting. "Tao" He said softly, Tao looked at him, and Jongdae could feel his desire surge, it wasn't fair, his biology was working against him - although he wished Tao would touch him more. Tao's hand cupping him was giving it a soft squeeze. 

"I won't do anything you don't want." Tao said quietly, although he moved to his knees, opening the alpha's pants and pulling them down to kiss over Jongdae's boxers. "You can stop me at anytime alpha." He breathed out, Jongdae lent against the counter, Tao kissing over him, open mouthed kisses, Jongdae had his hand in Tao's hair, the omega was teasing him and Jongdae didn't care if he was reacting too much, he'd never had another person touch him like this, much less had a mouth on him. Tao hooked his fingers in the waistband of the alphas boxers, he paused and looked up. Jongdae made a small whimper. Tao was looking up at him, as if he wasn't sat there after mouthing a cock, waiting for a signal to pull the alpha's boxers off. 

Jongdae nodded, "Tao, you look so good like that," Tao nodded, pulling down a little to remind and then stopping. Jongdae nodded again, "Please Tao, I need you to do more." Tao smirked, pulling the boxers down a little so he could get full access. 

He stroked the alpha, who was only half hard at this point, kissing over the alpha's cock, moaning against the man. "I can't believe you've been keeping this from us all." He licked a strip up the underside of the others cock. Tao smirked when he heard Jongdae make a soft sound, Jongdae was unsure of what to do, what would make Tao feel good, make him glad. Tao slowly took him in on his knees looking up at Jongdae, "I know it's going to be hard, but if you could, could you hold back your knot?" Tao said, and Jongdae bit his lip, he knew Tao was saying it now because later there wouldn't be time to discus it. 

"Tao-" 

"Do you do it when you look after yourself?" He said, innocent tone, despite the hand on the alpha's cock. 

"Of course, I can't-" 

"It's just like that," Tao said, kissing over the man's cock. "I won't be able to do anything if you're all knotted." He purred, "you're already really big." Jongdae blushed, but Tao did not really notice, taking the head of the others cock into his mouth, moaning as if it was the best thing he'd ever tasted - which Jongdae was pretty sure was just acting, he was not sure what he tasted of but he was pretty sure it was not cherry pie. Tao was stroking what was left that he couldn't get in his mouth, moaning loudly - Jongdae knew the other did not care about anyone else seeing. Everyone had seen everyone having some sort of sex at some point, and they were all loving and trusted each other. Jongdae was carding his hand through Tao's hair, Tao was nothing if not enthusiastic, building up to taking all of Jongdae in, pausing when his nose was pressed against the alpha's stomach. Jongdae moaned louder, hand tugging the others hair tightly. 

Tao pulled back, going back to just taking a comfortable amount of the others cock into his mouth, one hand stroking the rest and the other came up to tease Jongdae's balls. He was almost taken aback when he could feel his knot swelling, Tao whined a little, pulling back, hand on the base of his cock, looking up at Jongdae and pouting, "if you get much bigger, I can't fit you in my mouth, you're already so big and thick." Jongdae nodded, trying to focus on keeping his knot down as Tao continued moving on him, teasing him, building him up as Jongdae was doing his best to not let the heady lust getting to him. 

He could feel his orgasm approaching. He made small whimpering sounds and it was as if Tao knew, he shifted slightly - moving to help get more from the other, Jongdae was moaning louder, he knew the others would know what was happening in the kitchen but he did not care - Tao was driving him crazy. He came, harder than he expected, hands still in the others hair, giving it a sharp tug, looking down to watch the omega. Tao moaned as he swallowed, pulling back and gently tucked the other back into his boxers. Tao got up off his knees and smiled. "You taste good alpha." Jongdae blushed at the others words, then paled a little when he heard Sehun's voice. 

"Oh wow, Dae managed to get Tao to do a fraction of the work." Sehun laughed a little, Jongdae knew that Tao had said it was okay for them to do things together and he'd just seen him fucking Jongin in their bathroom, but he wondered if it really was okay. Sehun had come over and kissed Tao, hand on his ass, giving it a squeeze and Jongdae just stood there as they were kissing. "Mhm he tastes good." Sehun said, although from his look, Jongdae wasn't entirely sure if Sehun was being serious or just teasing him. Tao moved to kiss at Sehun's neck and teased him. "Do you mind if I finish him?" Sehun asked and Jongdae just nodded, he could feel Tao's need but he knew that Sehun could satisfy him better. Sehun kept his eyes on Jongdae as his hand ran down the curve of the omega's ass. 

"It was Dae's first blow job." Tao murmured as the beta touched him, trying to keep him happy. Jongdae watched Sehuns hands as they ran over Taos ass. The beta was taking his time even though Jongdae could sense that Tao would be ready now. Jongdae was frozen in place, not sure what he was expected to do. Sehun had bent Tao over their breakfast bar and had pulled down his boxers, Tao looked directly at Jongdae, Sehun's fingers pushing in using the slick Tao produced. "Alpha did this to me." Tao moaned out wantonly, and Jongdae couldn't help but watch as Sehun moved to push into the other. He started at a relentless pace, the pair crying out in mutual pleasure as they set the punishing rhythm. Jongdae was only brought out of his voyeurism by Kyungsoo, who had just walked into the kitchen, noticed the pair having sex and Jongdae, pants pushed down, hardening in his boxers. 

Jongdae flushed, "I-I" 

"I know," Kyungsoo said coming over and kissing Jongdae's cheek. Kyungsoo was a beta, not that Jongdae cared about those things, much like the rest of the group, it did not matter, they were all just together, a pack, and they all shared things with each other - they all had shared their bodies together. Kyungsoo ran a hand down the alpha's chest. "Is it okay if I give you a hand?" Jongdae's throat was dry but he nodded, looking over at Kyungsoo briefly. "No, watch the action, Zitao and Sehun are putting on a show." Kyungsoo purred, and Jongdae turned back to look at the couple, they were basically a mated pair, boyfriends, which in this house meant that the had sex with each other the most, but still slept with other people. Kyugnsoo's hand was moving slowly, getting used to the feel of the alpha. "Zitao has slicked so much." Kyungsoo teased, as if Jongdae needed his attention drawn to it, he was an alpha, conditioned to be aware of things like this. 

Tao whined harder, looking over at Jongdae, "alpha, he did it." he breathed and Sehun's hips slowed, "Sehun" He pouted, but Sehun continued to roll his hips slower, teasing. Kyungsoo - as if reading Sehun's mind had taken his hand off Jongdae and moved Sehun pulled out of Tao, leaving the omega whining on his stomach bent over the breakfast bar. Kyungsoo gently began to finger Tao, his hand getting covered in Tao's slick, Jongdae had started stroking himself as he watched. 

Kyungsoo came back, hand slicked, and resumed stroking Jongdae with it. Tao moaned watching them, Sehun moving him up and putting Tao on his back, lying across the breakfast bar, Sehun between his legs. Sehun had pushed back in, hands gripping Tao's hips as he began his punishing pace again. Jongdae rolled his hips into Kyungsoo's hand, moaning as he watched Tao getting exactly what he wanted. Jongdae could feel his cock starting to swell, Tao was so loud Jongdae was sure that everyone in the apartment building knew the omega was getting laid. Tao had always been loud, and all of them were used to hearing people in the group getting laid. 

If Kyungsoo minded that Jongdae was not holding his knot back he did not voice those thoughts, Jongdae's eyes were on the pair fucking, Sehun now stroking Tao at the same time as he fucked him. Jongdae thought about what it would be like if it were him inside Tao, he'd be swelling inside the omega, filling him so much more than this. Jongdae came without warning over Kyungsoo's hands and himself. Tao still crying out in euphoria, Sehun grunting lowly, both of them finishing close to each other, Tao pulling Sehun in for deep romantic kisses. Kyungsoo tucked the other back in, kissing his lips softly. "You might wanna start your day, they're gonna be being all cute and shit for a while - Tao apparently _needs_ to be treated like this." 

Jongdae tried to go through the day, as if breakfast had not included breaking two rules, he kind of had. Although really he had them to protect himself from the others teasing him. Although maybe from what Tao had said, he wasn't going to get teased, the others would be okay, they would be glad to give him a helping hand and teach him the best ways to please them. He wondered if maybe he was the one who was judging himself, and the others would be okay. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Yixing. Yixing often came into Jongdae's office while he was working, but today Jongdae felt a little different about the other coming in post work out to lie on Jongdae's sofa and whine about the gym. Today, Jongdae was not going to hold himself back from Yixing's teasing and flirtation. Yixing looked over at him, "Dae, are you even listening?" 

Jongdae shook his head, turning to see Yixing, lying on the sofa in only his grey sweatpants. "Uh- Sorry, what was that?" 

"I was just saying, I didn't do enough cardio today." Yixing looked over at Jongdae, "and I really could do with working on my core muscles." 

"I--" 

"I heard you gave Tao a breakfast treat, maybe you could help me out too." Jongdae bit his lip at Yixing's suggestion.

"Xing, I've never-" 

"It's okay, I'm going to be in control." Yixing purred, Yixing had gotten up and was standing by Jongdae, he lent down to give the alpha a kiss. Yixing was an omega - but where Tao was the kind of omega who used his omega status to get what he wanted from men, to flirt and play around, Yixing was the kind of omega, who surprised people when he told them his secondary gender. Yixing did not flaunt his omega status and loved the gym, loved working and honestly, if you picked him up at a club you would assume he was an alpha, or an alpha leaning beta, such as Sehun. Yixing pulled Jongdae up and then pushed him back down on the sofa, moving to sit on him and kiss him again slowly. Jongdae knew that it was his alpha instincts that were kicking in - and not at all any experience because he had none, hands gently cupping Yixing and giving him a squeeze. Yixing made a small sound against Jongdae's mouth, arms around the alpha's shoulders. "You made me wait so long for this." Yixing breathed out and Jongdae felt a small pang in his chest - he knew the others had been trying to get him to join in for as long as they had been living in the polyamorous relationship they were all in. Jongdae had allowed some kisses but never gotten in this kind of situation. 

"Sorry." Jongdae breathed out, kissing him again, giving Yixing another hard squeeze. Yixing breathed out slowly, shifting his hips forward to press against Jongdae before pulling back, biting his lip as he watched Jongdae, he got up, slowly rolling his hips as he ran his hand down his chest, watching Jongdae for his reaction, rolling his hips slowly as his hands teased along the waistband of his grey sweats. "Take them off." Jongdae said in a voice he almost did not recognise. 

"Or, what, _alpha_ , are you going to command me?" Yixing purred, teasing him. It was a strange tease, Yixing was not the kind of omega who wanted an alpha to use their vocal command manipulation on them, it was hard for omega's to ignore it - and Jongdae would never take away the autonomy from an omega anyway - he'd actually never used his commanding voice on any of them. Yixing watched him, still just teasing. 

"Or else I'll take my erection somewhere else" which was apparently the answer Yixing was looking for, Jongdae was surprised when Yixing followed his orders, he knew that the other followed because he wanted to and there was something even sexier about an omega being the one really in control here. Yixing pushed the sweatpants off, revealing that he was going commando. Yixing gently gave his own length a little tug. 

"Like what you see _alpha_?" Yixing said with a purr, gently stroking himself, hand tracing down over his chest, Jongdae watched him, watching his every move. Yixing was completely in control and that was something that Jongdae had not realised was something he liked, it was not very alpha-like of him, but how could you not get hard with Yixing teasing like that. 

Yixing bit his lip walking over and straddling Jongdae, carefully pulling him out of his trousers and giving him a few gentle strokes. Jongdae made a soft sound and Yixing smiled. "Alpha." Yixing said quietly, kissing him slowly "How good is your control?" 

"My knot?" 

"Yes, I am no one's _mate_ and I don't take knots." Yixing said firmly as he kept stroking Jongdae, eyes however on Jongdae's. "If you aren't capable of holding back then we can find something else to do." 

"Xing." Jongdae breathed out, he was sure he could, he might not be able to hold if back, but he was able to at least warn him. "I can do it, if I warned you and pulled out would it be okay?" he breathed out slowly. Yixing smiled giving him a soft kiss. 

"Yes alpha, that works for me." He shifted slightly, guiding Jongdae's hand helping him slowly finger him open. Yixing was loud - probably playing it up to make Jongdae feel better. He didn't slick as much as Tao had but again, that was all to do with who they were personally, and Jongdae was beginning to feel intoxicated on Yixing's scent. 

"Are you-?" Jongdae stopped asking, he felt silly for not knowing, for not being experienced as he imagined the others were when it came to Yixing. He knew that Yixing was more than capable of telling him exactly what he wanted or needed and he was sure that he was just making a fool of himself. Yixing's eyes met his. 

"Am I what?" Yixing asked and Jongdae flushed a little he felt nervous, he knew he was showing his inexperience. "No, _alpha_ you're being so sexy right now, asking me, it's so fucking hot, I want to hear it." 

"Are you ready?" 

"Mhm, for a big alpha cock." Yixing drew it out, teasing moving to remove Jongdae's fingers and hold him safely before slowly lowering himself onto Jongdae. He kept his eye contact up and made a small sound, he was only half way down and he stopped, leaning to kiss him again. "You're so big alpha. So much bigger than the others." He breathed out, kissing him a few times. "I just need a few minutes." He said quietly, Jongdae just watched him, Yixing slowly moved all the way down, moaning out when he fully seated. Yixing rested his head on Jongdae's shoulder, holding onto him tightly. "You feel so good." He said quietly. "I can't." 

"You're the one who feels amazing." Jongdae breathed out, hands on Yixing's hips, kissing him again as Yixing began moving, his hips rolling slowly. Yixing was in control and it was amazing, he rolled his hips a little faster, moving his hips slowly at first. "Take your time Xing." 

Yixing smirked a little as he rolled, "Oh trust me baby, I am not taking my time with you." Yixing purred, speeding up a little. Yixing knew how he liked it and Jongdae was more than happy to let Yixing do whatever him wanted, Jongdae moved his own hips slightly and Yixing made a sound, "Fuck, Dae, your alpha instincts are good." Yixing smiled, kissing him again. Jongdae was not sure if Yixing was just saying that to make him more confident but it did, he tried to stop over thinking and just letting his instincts take over. Yixing moaned a little louder, hips rolling in time with the way he was bouncing. Jongdae was in awe of the omega, he knew Yixing was confident and usually got what he wanted but this was something else. Yixing moved to kiss Jongdae again, "alpha, you're so good, you're so fucking good." He moaned louder, Yixing shifted his hips and cried out harder. "fuck that's so good." 

Jongdae tried to hit that spot again, but it was Yixing who was in charge, Yixing smirked a little, between the sounds he was making. "What?" 

"Nothing, It's cute how much you wanna hit that spot." Yixing purred, rolling his hips down so Jongdae could brush it again. "But it won't be that fun if I finish so much quicker than you." The Chinese man smiled, and they kissed as they moved together. Part of him wanted to flip them but he knew that Yixing was more comfortable on top and he knew that it was hard for omega's like Yixing, omega's that refused to fit the stereotype. 

Yixing kept moving, making small sounds, Jongdae had moved to stroke him in time with his movements, Yixing's head tipping back as he came without warning over Jongdae's chest, which was good timing as the alpha could feel his own approaching. "Xing." He breathed out, the omega still rolling his hips, "my knot." He mumbled and Yixing understood, shifting off the alpha, hand going between them and stroking Jongdae to completion. After Yixing fell forward and rested on Jongdae, head against Jongdae's shoulder, buried in the crook of the neck. Jongdae chose not to mention it, he knew that it was an omega thing, they felt safe with the scent of an alpha and he wondered if Yixing knew he was doing it, but also he knew the other didn't like being a stereotype. 

Yixing shifted slightly, keeping himself close. "Dae," he mumbled, "can we just stay like this for a second." Jongdae nodded, he liked that Yixing was showing a side that normally kept hidden from all of them. A side, that was not something to be looked down upon, but he guessed that Yixing wanted to be strong at all times, Jongdae wondered about it, gently rubbing Yixing's back. Yixing made a small sound. "You're cute, Dae." 

"I'm not." Jongdae said softly. "You're being so cute right now." He sighed when he felt Yixing tense. "No, don't, I know you're the toughest person in this room right now and there's nothing wrong with you being cute." 

"Dae." He said quietly. 

"I don't know why you hate it, we love you for everything you are, this side too." 

"No one thought I was gonna present omega." Yixing mumbled. 

"If I didn't know, I wouldn't know." Jongdae said softly, "but there is nothing wrong with being an omega."

"I never wanted this." Yixing said softly, "I tried everything I could to be an alpha." 

"You're perfect the way you are Xing. No one should expect omegas to all be the same, or be like Tao." Jongdae sighed, "I mean - there is nothing wrong with Tao, and how he chooses to express his secondary gender and sexuality, and there is nothing wrong with how you chose to express your secondary gender and sexuality. You're both so different and so wonderful. You are a powerful sexy man." 

"Ugh, how can you be this cute." Yixing mumbled, but Jongdae knew deep down that Yixing appreciated everything he had to say about the issue of secondary gender. "Your mate is gonna be really lucky, although, he better be one of us, now I've tried you, I might need more." Yixing laughed a little, at himself and then shifted to get up, moving to get himself dressed again, Jongdae just watched him. "My, my alpha, you shouldn't have your gaze like this on an unclaimed omega, someone might get the wrong idea." He teased, Jongdae rolled his eyes and got dressed. 

"I have to get back to work." Jongdae said with a little smile, "think you can tell everyone I can't be disturbed, seeing as you're all telling each other tha now I'm getting involved more in the sex of our pack, I'm sure I'll have more curious omegas and betas coming to see me." 

Jongdae could feel Kris staring at him the entire time everyone was eating dinner, he was pretty sure that the beta would be coming to talk to him after, he knew that Kris was similar to Yixing in the sense that he got what he wanted, and it also made Jongdae feel nervous because he had never seen anyone with Kris, where Kris was not on top. It was not like Jongdae was afraid of being on the receiving end - it was not right to be wanting to do something to someone that you were not willing to at least give a try yourself. He was surprised that it took Kris so long to come to his room after dinner, it took until the next morning, after most of the others had either gone to work or left on errands and he was even more surprised to see Luhan, another beta with him. Kris and Luhan did not talk but just joined Jongdae on the bed. 

Kris moved to take Jongdae's jaw and tilt his head to give him a slow kiss. "Sleep well?" 

"I - I" 

"Mhm, sounds like a good time." Luhan teased, shifting to kiss Jongdae himself. "We have an offer for you." 

"I - I" 

"Lu, stop teasing him." Kris said, although Luhan's hand was still teasing up Jongdae's thigh. "We want you to have us both." 

"At the same time?" Jongdae said, as if he could not comprehend how that would work. Luhan laughed a little, kissing at Jongdae's jaw, leaving playful nips. 

"Yes, Jongdae, at the same time, I've never fucked an alpha." Kris smirked, and Jongdae knew what Kris was suggesting, Kris was going to be in him, and he was surprised at how his dick jumped at that thought. He was surprised at just how interested he was in the prospect of this. Jongdae looked at Kris, watching him as Luhan continued to kiss at Jongdae's neck. "Oh, interested in that?" Kris said with a smile, "and while I'm fucking you, you will be giving Luhan a good time, won't you?" Kris teased and Jongdae couldn't help but nod. "Good, Luhannie really wanted to feel you." 

Jongdae bit his lip, watching as Luhan got up out of the bed and stripped down, Kris had reached around and was slowly ridding Jongdae of his clothes. Luhan had gone to get the lube, before getting into the bed. "I prepared myself already alpha." Luhan breathed out, going back to kissing Jongdae as Kris gently stroked him to full hardness, hand coating his length in lube. "You're big without the knot alpha." 

"A-Am I?" 

"Yeah," Luhan took a slow breath, eyes tracing over it. "but you're not knotting in me right?" Luhan smiled at him. "your first knot should be your mate, there is plenty of time to knot me after." Luhan moved easily onto his back and Jongdae moved over him, slowly penetrating the man. Kris watching them intently, which really just spurred Jongdae on as he began moving into Luhan, Kris watched before eventually moving over behind them and pushing Jongdae into a slightly different angle. He carefully rubbed lube over the alpha's entrance before Jongdae felt an intrusion and made a small sound at it. Luhan gave him a gentle smile, "you have to keep breathing Dae." He said, pulling Jongdae down into a kiss as Kris slowly worked a finger into him. Jongdae fell easily into the distractions that Luhan provided, although he whined at the addition of another finger, but it was not long until he was moving his hips on Kris' fingers, Luhan making a melody beneath him as he moved. 

Jongdae was just starting to think he could get used to it when Kris added a third finger stretching him even more. Jongdae looked back at Kris, "Kris-" he breathed out and Kris nodded. 

"I know, but I promise, I'm almost done." Kris said softly, "I promise you, you're almost ready." Jongdae did his best to follow Luhan's advise and tried to keep himself relaxed as Kris replaced his fingers with his dick, Kris went slowly, giving Jongdae all the time he needed to adjust. Jongdae was surprised at how much he felt, and how right it felt. He had worried from the start that he would not enjoy it but there was something so good about Kris inside him. Jongdae's hips had stilled as he was getting used to it. "You're doing so good." Kris praised and Jongdae let out a small whimper at that, Kris' hand was now on his stomach, rubbing gentle circles over his abdomen. "Keep relaxing, you're still trying to push against me." 

"I'm trying." Jongdae panted, Kris nodded and lent down to kiss over Jongdae's neck, trying to distract him. Kris slowly began moving his hips, Jongdae's hips inadvertently moving into Luhan causing the Chinese boy to cry out. Jongdae could feel Kris was experienced, and it worked so well, he was so good on top of Jongdae. Luhan was getting so loud and Jongdae couldn't help himself from making noise as Kris started moving harder. 

Kris pushed Jongdae down a little, Jongdae kissed Luhan to keep himself quiet, Kris' hands were on his hips, moving even faster into him. Jongdae pulled back moaning louder, surprised still that his body had adjusted so well to Kris inside of him but this was really something else. Luhan held him close hand running through his hair, Jongdae kept going into Luhan, moving into him and making him go crazy underneath him. Luhan came between them and started whining that they were over stimulating him, so Jongdae pulled out, but kept himself on Luhan still kissing him to keep quiet. 

Kris was still powering into him, Jongdae could feel his knot swelling and did not hold it back, crying out hard as he came over Luhan's stomach. Jongdae, held onto Luhan determined to ride this out until Kris came, although he made a small whine as he started to feel overstimulated, it was uncomfortable, but before he even said anything Kris had pulled out, Jongdae was about to ask when he heard Kris groan, and felt the man release onto his back. 

They all lay together, Jongdae was on his back, eyes closed. Kris gently traced up Jongdae's shaft and he made a small noise in protest. "He's over stimmed Kris." Luhan said and Jongdae could hear that Luhan kissed Kris, "you're the worst for that and it was his first time." 

"I know, but he knotted. He must've really liked it." Kris said softly, running his hand through Jongdae's hair, "you did so good Dae," Jongdae felt himself being moved and Kris began to clean him up, he had his eyes open now, watching Kris and giving him a little smile. "Have fun alpha?" 

"Yeah." Jongdae said with a small smile. "I didn't know, I could." 

"Could?" 

"Could, you know, not be the alpha." 

"Oh" Kris said with a little nod, "you mean me fucking you. Why would you not be able to?" 

"I'm an alpha." 

"Yes." Kris said, getting back in the bed, next to Jongdae, "and of course alphas are separated, so how do you guys have relationships in high school?" 

"We're not supposed to." 

"Neither are the omegas, but they all fuck betas." Kris shrugged, "and betas fuck betas, and omegas fuck omegas. Sometimes I think it's the more manly, stronger man who takes it. I mean, you liked it didn't you?" 

"Y-yeah, it felt really good." 

"Exactly, it doesn't make you less of an alpha." Kris said softly and Jongdae nodded, "Go sleep Dae, you look tired." and the alpha fell asleep shortly after. Waking when he felt someone touch his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Junmyeon. He gave him a soft smile, Junmyeon was an omega with a more neutral leaning, he looked after the others and really would have been a perfect mate to Jongdae, but it was not meant to be. Jongdae went to say something and Junmyeon shook his head. 

"Don't ask why, you know I'm here because you slept through lunch and we all knew you'd gotten fucked by Kris," it was not a secret that Kris almost never received, Jongdae was sure Jongin had fucked Kris once, but he was pretty sure that was the most recent time and he was not even sure it happened this year. "I just wanted to check you weren't feeling too sore, we've all felt Kris when he's a little pent up and excited." 

"I'm fine." Jongdae said sitting up and groaning a little when he sat up, only to lie back down. Junmyeon shifted into the others arms and cuddled close to him. "You okay Myeon?" 

"Yeah." He said quietly, but Jongdae knew he was lying. 

"You can tell me."

"Are you going to use your alpha voice?" 

"Myeon, you know I'd never do that to any omega." 

"You could." 

"Myeon. I'm not going to, why don't you just tell me?" 

"I really thought you were like me." Junmyeon said, eyes closing softly as he hid his face on Jongdae. 

"I don't understand - Myeon, what is this about." Jongdae did not understand what the other could possibly be talking about, he could not imagine what the omega would be upset about. 

"In our house, our pack, everyone shares." Junmyeon said quietly, "but I don't." 

"Yeah, we all know you don't like sex." Jongdae said with a little shrug. "And?" 

"I thought you were the same... it's enough for an omega to be rejected. You know, not having sex, we're supposed to be programmed for sex." 

"Who's rejecting you Myeon, Me? You think I'd have you leave the pack because you don't want to have sex with any of us? We love you, and you give the best cuddles in the pack." 

"You could-" 

"If you even say I could use my alpha voice, Myeon, you know I'm not that guy, and anyone who makes you feel less than is the person who is less than. We all love you. Omega's don't need to have sex to be omega's." 

"You really don't mind?" 

"Does anyone in the pack mind?" 

"Different, it's different. You're the alpha." 

"I love you for who you are." Jongdae said, smiling when he felt the other cuddling closer to him. "I honestly just want to cuddle anyway, Kris has completely worn me out." 

"He was really proud of himself." Junmyeon mumbled. The two of them lay there holding onto each other, they were just content being together, they chose not to say much, and just hold each other, enjoying their time together. They were content like this, they loved each other - and it did not need to be physically shown. 

"I'm really proud of you Myeon, telling me the truth about how you feel." Jongdae gently stroked the other's hair. "I love you for being you. I don't even care about sex." Jongdae sighed a little, "I will never let anyone do anything to you." 

"I know." Junmyeon said, curling up tighter. "I get more mild heats than the others, like my body knows." 

"Bodies are amazing like that, and we're going to look after you. We always do our best to keep you nice and cool." 

"I know." Junmyeon smiled warmly. 

The opposition to Junmyeon was what happened when Sehun came in. Jongdae knew that Sehun was more about the physical, he was one of the members of the pack who found himself most commonly copulating with someone. Jongdae knew what the other wanted without even having to ask. Jongdae kissed him harder, shifting to press their hips together. Jongdae had Sehun on his back and Sehun let out a soft noise. "When was the last time someone took care of you?" Jongdae purred, knowing that in his relationship Sehun was more predominantly on top when it came to most of the boys. Sehun was however, one of their babies, and Jongdae knew he would accept it, accept him. 

Jongdae moved to strip the other down, Sehun grabbing at him, pulling him closer for a hard kiss. Jongdae reached to grab the lube and moved quickly to start fingering the other, Sehun was an alpha leaning beta, but right now he was acting more like an omega. Sehun's legs moved slightly, allowing Jongdae to open him easily, he was getting better at this. He was surprised how much his alpha senses kicked in and made it easier to do things like that. Sehun was moving slightly with him and Jongdae moved to grab a condom and carefully pushed in. Sehun shut his eyes, back arching up slightly. Sehun's legs wrapped around Jongdae as he began to move. Jongdae kissed at Sehun's neck, he was surprised that Sehun was so easy to move with, that he was so receptive. Sehun was pretty loud, his hips rolled gently with his. "Dae." Sehun said looking at him. "Can you go harder?" Sehun bit his lip. "I like it hard." He mumbled, as if embarrassed. However, it was Jongdae who felt embarrassed, he should have known the other was in need of more, he still had so much to learn as an alpha. 

Jongdae kept going, moving faster and harder like Sehun had asked for, Sehun grunting with every movement, Jongdae took a small breath, "are you sure this is okay?" He was a bit worried he was going to hard. 

"Harder, Dae, can you go harder." Sehun said spanking the other slightly, "fuck, c'mon." Jongdae groaned at the spank moving harder into Sehun, one hand on the others hip, gripping it hard. Sehun got louder, asking for Jongdae to go harder, to go faster, to just give him more. Jongdae kept trying to get harder, but Sehun never seemed to be satifised. 

"You're so greedy." Jongdae teased, Sehun blushed a little, but he then got louder, screaming out. He arched his back up hard and cried out. Jongdae kept himself moving, as Sehun cried out. Sehun came between them and whined in over stimulation pretty quickly. Jongdae pulled out and moved to the side, Sehun stroking him quickly until the alpha came. Sehun lay on his side looking at Jongdae. 

"I'm not greedy." 

"You are." 

"I just like what I like, and I don't get it very often." Sehun pouted a little, Jongdae gently stroked the beta's cheek. "I'm not complaining, I love Tao and the others, and I do lean towards alpha but still I'm a beta, and I like being looked after too." 

"I know you do sweet." Jongdae said softly, kissing Sehun's neck gently. "I'm sorry that I didn't know-" 

"No, you were good, great even." 

Jongdae had a lot to think about, really. By opening himself up to this, he was just probably asking for it to be a nightmare. He knew that the others were all taking their chance to experience the alpha - he just worried that if he found out one of the omega's was his mate. He wondered what mating would look like for him, for all of them. He was pretty sure he knew exactly who his mate was going to be and he had not spent time with them yet, part of him knew it was because he was afraid. Afraid of the draw he felt for them and the way that it would affect the whole pack. He did not know if there was going to be a change, a shift in everyone once Jongdae claimed a mate. He wondered how his mate would feel about it all, he knew that they had always been a polyamorous pack, but that did not mean it would always stay that way. 

Jongdae was in the shower, thinking when he heard the door open and he looked over to see Jongin, he took a small breath. "Jongin." He said softly, and the younger got into the shower with him, wrapping his arms around Jongdae from behind, kissing the back of his shoulders. 

"You've been in here for ages." Jongin murmured, hand running down the alpha's abdomen, only leaving a fleeting touch on Jongdae's private skin. "Let me take your mind off what is making you this tense." Jongin purred a little, the beta knew how to get what he wanted. "I wanna show you something." Jongin said, hand now stroking Jongdae, trying to get him hard. 

"I don't think it can help." Jongdae sighed, "it's all part of the problem." 

"What do you mean?" Jongin said with a softness that was a juxtaposition to his hand still stroking Jongdae. The alpha turned around and sighed. "I'll stop." Jongin flushed a little taking his hand off of Jongdae and gave him a smile. "Tell me, what's got you all stressed?" 

"Just everything Nini." 

"Everything?" 

"Sex..."

"Oh, you don't like it- sorry, I just assumed because you have been with basically everyone but me... But if you don't want it then I won't, and also you shouldn't let the others. You know Junmyeon, he always says he's never in the mood, even in heat. During his heat he just wants extra cuddles. Do you want extra cuddles? I can do extra cuddles, I think Tao has a really soft blanky that we can-" 

"Jongin, calm down." Jongdae said with a little smile. "It's not that. I like sex, I want to have sex with you guys, but I have a mate." Jongin's mouth made a small oh shape. "I've been thinking about my mate." 

"Well it can't be me. Do you think your mate isn't in our pack?" Jongin looked confused and Jongdae suspected a little hurt at the idea that there would be a pack change. 

"I don't know who it is." 

"Not even a little." Jongin said with a sigh, "because I heard Tao and Yixing talking about it, it's not them but they think they know who it is." Jongin's hand went back to Jongdae's length, "and if it is who they were saying, they're more than happy about you sleeping with the rest of us." Jongin kissed Jongdae slowly, "plus I wanna show you something you can do to them." He breathed out against the alpha's lips. Before Jongdae could even think Jongin had turned around and positioned himself, hand moving to put Jongdae between his thighs, he tightened his thighs around Jongdae and the alpha gasped. "You can touch wherever you want alpha." Jongin breathed out. "just move as you would if you were in me." 

Jongdae nodded, one hand on Jongin's hip and the other flat on his stomach as he moved against him. The shower providing enough lubrication that it was not making it painful, but it also provided enough friction to make it delicious. Jongin had already started making sounds, driving Jongdae's hips forward with each sound he made. Jongdae kept his rhythm stable, giving the other exactly what he asked for. 

"Dae, you're so big." He cried out, hips rolling back harder against the alpha as the moved in sync with each other. They kept going, Jongdae got used to the feeling, hand on Jongin's hip moving to start stroking the beta, wanting the beta to come as well. Jongin gasped and whined, moaning harder with the movements as Jongdae timed them. "Dae," Jongin whimpered a little, "knot, your knot is so fucking big." 

Jongdae had not even been fully aware that his knot had swollen until Jongin mentioned it. "S-Sorry." 

"Oh fuck, Dae." Jongin leant his head back against Jongdae's shoulder as he kept moving on him, Jongin whined as he came over himself and the walls of the shower. Jongdae kept holding the other up, as he came between the beta's legs. As he came down from his high, holding Jongin still close to him. Jongdae pressed a kiss to the others shoulder. "You're so big when you knot." He said with a small breath. 

"Sorry." 

"Why?" Jongin said quietly, "It felt nice, you felt good." He finally turned around to pull Jongdae in for a soft kiss. "Do the others not let you knot?" Jongin looked at Jongdae before it clicked. "oh, you are _in_ them aren't you. I can see why, that would be... too much for me. Not the omegas... but us betas aren't-" 

"I know, I'm just new to this, so I wasn't sure about the whole knot." 

Jongin nodded, as one of the younger members of the pack Jongdae was pretty sure that his first sexual experience were with the pack, which also meant he had never experienced an alpha before. "Well it was nice." Jongin said with a little laugh, moving to push Jongdae under the spray and start cleaning them both off. Jongdae watched as Jongin efficiently cleaned them both. "I prefer it like this anyway, easier to clean." 

Jongdae was already learning about the preferences that the others all have. He wondered what the others had thought about it all, how they all remembered who liked what, he imagined it came naturally after a bit. He felt like it was so much information. Sehun liked it hard, Yixing liked to be in charge, Kris never took it, Jongin liked it between his thighs - and then the others also had their preferences. He felt like his brain was going to explode from all of it. But maybe, just maybe he was getting better, he was going to be like the other sexperts - and also get to cuddle with their cute omega pack leader. Well unofficial pack leader - head of the pack should be an alpha but really Junmyeon was the one in control and Jongdae would never challenge him for it. 

It was days later when Baekhyun pulled Jongdae the bedroom Baekhyun shared with Chanyeol, they were as close to a mated pair as you could get between beta's, Baekhyun leaning towards alpha and Chanyeol leaning towards omega, but both of them in sync with each other. Jongdae was pretty sure that both of them were made beta's because if Baekhyun had really presented alpha, he would have been far too powerful. Jongdae looked Baekhyun, who just smiled at him. "What is it?" he said knowing he was being a bit short. 

"Oh feisty today, is it because almost all of our omega's are in pre-heat. Which can I say is the most annoying thing about being in a pack, you'd think that their bodies would program to not be so needy at the same time - especially when we only have one alpha, and that alpha looks like he might punch through a wall, so I thought I would offer you a little respite." 

"You?" 

"Okay big boy, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We're not, no. Well we are. But not how you think. Channie has been wanting to try something for a while - and I don't honestly trust any of the others to be as careful as we're gonna need to be for this." 

"This isn't some strange thing-" 

"Nothing we do is strange, just because you are all vanilla ice-cream and we're tutti-frutti doesn't mean it's weird, and you didn't even see anything that bad. He was just handcuffed to a bed." Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "this is why we don't normally ask others to join our games because you're all so closed off to how amazing and fun sex can be." Baekhyun waved his hand, "anyway we're getting off the point. We would like you to have sex with us." 

"Oh, a threesome." 

"Yes, not like what you and Kris and Luhan did, no - that's a bit boring and honestly, if that was the case I could just ask any of the others. You see, me and you, are both going to be in Chanyeol at the same time." Jongdae stood there shocked. "Okay - so you see why I couldn't ask the others, Kris is himself, and Sehun likes rough sex, and then Jongin is possibly too soft and the list goes on, which leads me to you, not that I've ever had experience of you, but you're more... malleable to our needs." 

"I don't understand." 

"I don't understand what you don't understand" Baekhyun looked at him. "I think it explains what it is. We're both in Chanyeol at the same time." 

"How?"

"For real, how?" Baekhyun stared at Jongdae, "what exactly do they teach you at alpha school? It's gonna take patience, a lot of lube and one very willing beta." As if on cue Chanyeol opened the door, and came in, staring at them both.

"Today?" He said with a grin, "for real, today?" 

"I told you, a very willing beta." Baekhyun said giving Chanyeol a quick kiss. "Get ready baby, I'm ironing it out with Dae." 

"Do you... not want to?" Chanyeol said lookng at Jongdae, "I get it, I know it's weird to ask an alpha to do this with two beta's." Baekhyun eyed Chanyeol and Jongdae felt his heart twinge slightly, he wished that they could really be mates, although he could see they were practically communicating without speaking. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the closest to mates in the pack - Sehun and Tao were a close second, but these two were symbiotic, they were just so in sync with each other. 

"I just want to understand how it will work." 

"Apparently alpha school's aren't nearly as instructional as an all beta boarding school." Baekhyun said with a little smirk. Chanyeol nodded, cheering up again. "Now, go, give yourself a little prep while we iron it out." Baekhyun turned back to Jongdae. "He likes to do a bit before, he doesn't really talk about his life before our pack, but it's to do with that. We can still do some prep with him, he just likes to be extra sure." 

Jongdae knew their pack had come from all over, some of them like Tao were runaways, some of them just met others along the way. They were a family now, a family who took care of each other. Who knew the others had the past but did not press for it, who knew to let their pack exist in the way they knew how, the way that felt the most safe. "Okay, that's fine, but how?" 

"Honestly Jongdae this is not rocket science. But to make it easier, I assume you are bigger than me, because that's the number one characteristic of an alpha, giant dong or whatever. So you will be first and I'll do the rest, you don't have to worry about anything. Although hold your knot back, it's already gonna be a stretch for him - but he wants it so." Baekhyun smiled a little when he could hear Chanyeol's soft sounds from the bed. 

Baekhyun moved to pull Jongdae with him to the bed, Chanyeol was lay there opening himself. Baekhyun went to join him on the bed, and Jongdae followed suit, moving to take the lube and coating his fingers, he carefully replaced Chanyeol's fingers with his own, the other had been efficient but Jongdae wanted to make sure for himself. Baekhyun had leaned over to kiss the alpha, pulling him in for a slow kiss that Jongdae knew meant that he was thankful that Jongdae had listened to him. 

Jongdae kept moving his fingers, opening him up further, before feeling confident enough to coat himself and push into Chanyeol. Chanyeol made soft sounds - which Jongdae felt a little surprised by. He moved slowly into Chanyeol giving him chance to adjust. Chanyeol had moved to grab Jongdae's hand, and giving it a soft squeeze. Jongdae kissed over whatever skin he could reach from this position, wanting to help Chanyeol. He had noticed that Baekhyun had moved and had started to gently open Chanyeol up further. Jongdae slowed his hips down to a gentle roll as Chanyeol whined a little. He knew the stretch was what the other had asked for, but he felt Chanyeol gripping his hand tighter as Baekhyun moved. 

Jongdae was not entirely sure that this would be good for Chanyeol in the end. "You're doing so good."Jongdae praised, Chanyeol just gripped his hand a little tighter as Baekhyun was up to three fingers. "So good." Jongdae said feeling Chanyeol shudder a little, he looked down to see Baekhyun smirking. "Seems Baek knows exactly where to touch, doesn't he?" Jongdae teased, "bet it would be even better with something bigger, right?" 

"So good." Chanyeol confirmed and Baekhyun moved back to lie next to him. He moved gently to pull Chanyeol's leg around his waist, and positioned himself. 

"Ready?" He breathed out, and Jongdae held still, he felt the added pressure of Baekhyun who was moving slowly into Chanyeol who was still gripping Jongdae's hand as both men soothed him. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were looking at each other and for a brief second Jongdae felt jealous, jealous that they had such a connection. But then he was proud, they were all packmates, and here were two betas making the best mates of all of them. "You okay?" Baekhyun said softly. 

"Feel so full." Chanyeol said as more of a whine than anything else. "You make me so full." 

"You're a good boy, taking all of this." Baekhyun praised, peppering kisses to Chanyeol's neck and jawline. Stopping when he was fully in. Jongdae gasped at this, breathing out hard at the pressure. Baekhyun began moving, his pace was slow and gentle, Jongdae moaned himself at the pressure, the friction, it was all too much for him, he felt so good, he couldn't even imagine what Chanyeol was feeling. 

They moved in sync, Chanyeol still gripping Jongdae's hand as both men kissed over Chanyeol's skin, showing him all the love he deserved, making him know how special he was. "B-Baek?" Jongdae breathed out. Baekhyun looked over at him, and it was as if he knew, he nodded, holding still. Jongdae moved to pull out, letting Baekhyun moved Chanyeol onto his back and move into him faster, Chanyeol still holding Jongdae's hand, while the alpha tugged at his own length before moving to kiss at Chanyeol's neck, the beta realising he still hadn't gotten off and moved to stroke the others length. 

It was not long before Jongdae came, lying down as he came down from his high while they finished. After a little bit Baekhyun got up and went to go get something to clean them off and Jongdae rolled onto his side to look at Chanyeol who was just lying there, his hand had moved back to Jongdae's. Jongdae shifted against slightly. "Don't leave." Chanyeol said quietly. "At least not until Baek comes back." Jongdae just nodded. 

"Okay. I won't." He said softly, moving to fix Chanyeol's hair. 

"I don't like being alone." 

"I know. Channie, we're a pack, and we make sure that you are never left alone. You are never alone with us." Jongdae knew the other had a past, a past that made him vulnerable like this and Jongdae promised himself that no matter what happened he was not letting anyone leave Chanyeol alone. 

Chanyeol smiled at him, "I never thought I'd find a pack. But I met Baek and then he brought us here, and now we have a pack." Chanyeol smiled even brighter, "and we have an alpha who will play with us~" 

Jongdae rolled his eyes a little. "Within reason... I'm not doing any of the crazy stuff." 

"But tutti-frutti is the best flavour." Baekhyun said coming back to the bed and giving both of them a quick kiss. "As cute as this is, and as much as I like the extra body in the bed, you should probably rest. The omegas are going to go into heat soon - Tao's already being extra whiny - which you almost wouldn't believe he could." 

"And?" Jongdae said quietly. 

"AND!?" It was Chanyeol who spoke, Baekhyun was just quietly laughing. "You really don't know? I mean... you've seen heats before, but now you're involved... your mate isn't going to wait around this time. You're gonna be bonded." Chanyeol smiled a little. "Although I do feel bad for him, he has a stupid alpha who didn't do it earlier, you know it made his heats worse, with his mate being around." Chanyeol pouted a little. "You have a lot of making up to do." 

"Exactly why he needs to rest." 

"My mate?" Jongdae asked and Baekhyun just stared at him. 

"I told you he didn't know Baek." Chanyeol whined, "he's the worst." 

"Well I think that's your orders to get out of the bed." Baekhyun laughed a little, getting up and helping Jongdae get his clothes back on. "let's just say, your mate knows it's you, but they've been waiting for you all this time. Please Dae, please think about it and mate them like they deserve." He looked back at Chanyeol who had somehow already fallen asleep. "If I was an alpha, and him an omega, I'd have mated him the instant we met. You should really think about your senses, think about the person you've always been most drawn to. The person who's nest you always check on the most. Maybe do more than hold them this heat." 

Jongdae went back to his room and sat there trying to work out who it could be. Who his mate was - and furthermore, why they didn't just tell him. Why did no one just tell them, if everyone knew then surely it would make sense for someone to just tell him. Unless the omega just did not want them to tell him, maybe he wanted him to work it out for himself. He took a slow breath as he lay back on his bed trying to work it out, trying to narrow it down to who. When he worked it out he shot out of his bed and ran down the hall to where the omega's rooms were, they had been put in a different wing in order to make them more comfortable during heats. He almost slammed into Sehun who was taking bottles of powerade towards Tao's room. "What are you doing Dae, so many heats... and you're you, so it will make it worse." 

"I need to see my mate." 

"Ah," Sehun smiled a little, "Well you know his room." Sehun said turning around and going into Tao's room, leaving Jongdae to follow what he was sure was true. He knocked on the door and entered. 

"Seok-ah?" 

Minseok was curled up in his nest, he looked tired. "Dae." He said softly. 

"You're still early in your heat right?" 

"Mhm, it's just a fever and I'm mostly sleepy. You can go to someone else for their pheromone fix first. I think I heard Tao crying earlier." 

"I'm not here for that." Jongdae said stepping closer to the bed. "Why didn't you tell me that we're a mated pair?" Jongdae said as he slipped into the others nest and Minseok just moved easily to rest against him. Jongdae knew the other omega's liked it when he was like this with them, but none as much as Minseok did. "I'm sorry." 

"I thought you'd never work it out." 

"I'm sorry." 

"You're here now." 

"Do you want to mate with me?" 

"Jongdae! I've waited all this time and now you ask me if you want me to wait even longer, why are you doing this to me? Why did I get the dumbest mate in the universe." 

"I was just checking." Jongdae said, watching as Minseok moved to sit on him, straddling him and giving him a deep kiss. 

"If you make me wait one more second I'm going to petition to remove you from the pack." 

"You would never, I'm your mate." Jongdae said gently kissing Minseok. "I just wanted to hear you say it before you got too deep into it." 

"My heat really won't start for a while." Minseok pouted, "I'm still just in pre-heat, so this is my unwavering request for you to please mate me when my heat hits. I don't want to wait another time." Minseok sighed, moving to get off Jongdae, "You might want to go help Sehun with Tao. I still have hours and he's already deep in his heat." 

"But-" 

"But what?" Minseok said, rolling back into his nest and cuddling down into it. "I'm going to sleep, because I don't sleep much during - plus I'm gonna get mated." He teased. "Go cuddle Tao and maybe Junmyeon, Myeon always wants extra cuddles but especially in heat." 

"You won't be mad about it?" 

"I don't care Dae, they're in our pack. Yixing might resist you though, but check on him too." Minseok smiled, "Maybe once you've looked after all of them, I'll be in my heat." 

Jongdae smiled at him, he did not really know why he had been so worried about his mate not being okay with him looking after the pack. Jongdae got up and did the rounds giving the other cuddles and kisses - if they wanted, and tried to help them deal with it all. He came back to Minseok's room and smiled at the other curled up in a ball, Jongdae got into the others nest and wrapped himself around him and then fell asleep with the omega. He was woken by Minseok wriggling a little under his arm. Jongdae shifted slightly "Seok." He mumbled sleepily, Minseok turned to face Jongdae and bit his lip. 

"Dae, it hurts." 

"I know." Jongdae said softly, Minseok was already naked, and Jongdae was not entirely sure when that happened because he had not been paying attention when he returned to nap with him - because he was too busy buzzing with excitement about being with his mate. Minseok sighed a little, when Jongdae pulled off his shirt, and then shifted so their skin was on skin and he let out a bated breath. "Feel better?" Jongdae mumbled, tracing little shapes all over Minseok's back. Minseok nodded. 

"I'm not even in full heat." Minseok pouted, "I want you to know this is your fault, your stupid alpha ass is always around, making my heat work and never mating me." 

"Seok-ah, I'm going to do it this time. I promise you, this is the last really bad one." 

"Better be. Or I'm going to ban you getting any kind of release in your next rut." Minseok narrowed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, talking to each other, Jongdae trying to get Minseok to drink more water and he debated getting up to get food for Minseok, but Minseok refused to let go for him to get up - apparently his heat was close and he needed him there to mate him as soon as it broke.

When it eventually came Jongdae knew instantly, Minseok was slick - well more than he had been before, significantly more. Minseok was pawing at his pants to try to push them off and Jongdae felt, protective more than anything. He had been around heats before, and Minseok's heat, but this time the other was not holding back and Jongdae knew this was his mate, so it was like the coil inside him was tightened in anticipation. Jongdae pushed his pants and boxers off, and Minseok could not help but press their hips together with a little gasp. Jongdae hoped he would do this right, he'd never mated before and never had sex with Minseok before and as they were mates he felt even more nervous about it, nervous that he would mess it up and there would be an issue in their bond. 

"Get out of your head please." Minseok whined, moving to put Jongdae's hands on his ass. "Get in this instead." 

"Seok-ah." Jongdae said quietly giving Minseok a little squeeze before moving to press one finger into the other, his slick making it easier. Minseok gasped, pressing his hips harder against Jongdae, pressing their dick's together, creating a delicious friction. Jongdae kept going, two fingers, then three, Minseok rocking against him harder, turning his face into the softness of the nest and moaning against it.

He lent back and looked at Jongdae, gently cupping his cheek to bring him in for a hard kiss. "Can you please get in me?" Jongdae had to bite back a laugh, moving so Minseok was on his back, they were face to face and he moved slowly to push into the other man. Minseok moaned out, arching slightly as Jongdae began to set a decent pace, kissing him softly, wanting Minseok to know how much he was cared for. Jongdae knew that they were mates, they were _mates_ and this was perfect. 

It was hard to have imagined how perfect this would feel, he wanted to be with Minseok for the rest of his life. His hand moved to stroke Minseok's dick, giving him a few soft strokes. "I want to mate you." Jongdae said softly, kissing Minseok deeply. 

"I need you to Jongdae, I've already asked." He whined between the soft sounds he was making. Jongdae kept going into the other, he moved pressing his lips to Minseok's shoulder before biting down. Minseok practically screamed as the mark as made, both of them being made. Jongdae could feel their mate bond forming and solidifying between then. They were moving in sync, now feeling more in sync than before. Minseok had now turned his head back to the nest and moaned into the pillow. 

Jongdae felt his knot swelling, Minseok holding him close, finishing between the both of them, Jongdae following shortly after, their knot locking them in place. Minseok and Jongdae moved slightly, lying on their sides. Minseok's leg was wrapped around the other as they were stuck together. Minseok smiled a little, "I love you, even if you're the world's worst mate." 

"I love you too... Sorry I made you wait." Jongdae said quietly. 

"It was worth it, you're worth it." Minseok smiled, "I want you to know that I don't want to be the pack omega. That is still Junmyeon." 

"Makes sense. I think Junmyeon is secretly our pack alpha too." Jongdae said with a little laugh. "You don't mind the pack... sharing? I mean... we could just do us." 

"I think the others would protest, and I don't mind, as long I get you in my heat, and I'd like to... I want to move into your room, and sleep with you." 

"Okay, sounds good to me, you get some rest Seok-ah. Your next wave will happen soon." Minseok nodded at Jongdae and cuddled into him, shutting his eyes in contentment.


End file.
